


Repopulating

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Apocalypse, Baby Dream Team, Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which everyone in the UK is paired with another Beta or an Alpha or Omega to mate with to repopulate the human species, and an Omega named George is paired with an Alpha named Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

When Dream had moved in, George was nervous. Way too nervous. He made himself look weak, and he did indeed end up regretting it later on.

The apocalypse was pretty confusing, honestly.

George had already been artificially inseminated with Dreams pups by now, and now that the government was forcing the people they've paired to mate and live together to breed more and more, he was terrified.

George hadn't ever met Dream, and now he was forced to carry his pups as well as mate with him? Yeah, the Omega wasn't too happy with the idea of some Alpha moving in.

"Hi."

George looked up, seeing Dreams smile beaming down at him. George didn't smile back, though, simply saying hi back before hurrying off into his room, leaving a confused Dream to stand in his living room until Georges roommate soon came home, sighing softly. 

"I hate this idea. Of course I get paired with some affectionate little Beta who's like 5'6!" 

Dream turned, seeing an upset looking man soon going to the kitchen. "I'm Sapnap." The man introduced. 

"Oh." Dream nodded quickly, "I'm Dream." He held his hand out for Sapnap to shake, and Sapnap simply looked at his hand before shaking his head, taking a granola bar from the pantry. "Good luck with George, He can be bossyyy!" Sapnap called out before the front door shut, causing Dream to jump slightly and take a deep breath. Okay, off to a weird start.


	2. Appleseed

George continued to throw up the rest of his breakfast, panting softly as his stomach was soon empty. He was exhausted by now, sitting on the cold bathroom tiles while a very anxious Dream stood at the doorway, looking around, wondering if he should help or not. 

"The medicines in the cabinet," George groaned out to Dream, who quickly hurried to the cabinet and got him medicine before sitting beside him. 

"T-The babys the size of an appleseed now." 

George looked over at Dream, panting. "Your appleseed's starting to be a pain in the ass." He groaned, getting up and leaving the bathroom.

Dream frowned, getting up and following George before stopping when the Omega curled up in bed. "Can't you let your pregnant Omega rest already?"

Dream was well- beginning to get angry. "George."

"Dream." 

George was mocking him, and Dream was frustrated. "Stop it, you're being a-" Brat. "Annoying. I don't like it, George."

"Well, boohoo." George scoffed, getting up and going into the bathroom. "Where are you going now?" Dream crossed his arms.

"To piss, your god damn appleseed is sitting on my f*cking bladder!"


	4. Moodynotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George has his first ultrasound and to Georges dismay, Dream comes along

"You won't even know I'm there! I promise!"

George huffed, putting his jacket on and walking to the car, Dream following him. "Fine." He said, glaring at Dream and getting into the car.

"I could drive."

"Hush," George quickly said and began to drive to the clinic, soon arriving and taking a seat.

Seeing all of the pregnancy magazines and small pamphlets were scaring him. Was he really ready for pups?

"George?"

Oh god, that was his name. Oh god. He quickly got up, Dream happily following as George soon laid down, pulling up his shirt. There wasn't yet a bump, but there was some bloating starting up due to Georges appetite increasing slowly.

Dream looked happily at the small monitor as the pups slowly appeared. They didn't look much like pups- more like tiny blobs due to being only 8 weeks old.

"Alright, I see 3 pups, all growing nicely and you seem to be at about 8 weeks along!"

George wanted to burst into tears then and there. 3 pups? His body wasn't even ready to grow one!

George soon felt Dreams hand touch his, squeezing it probably due to noticing the slight distressed scent of the Omega. George sighed tiredly, wiping the gel off of his stomach and getting back into the car, leaning his head on the wheel, taking a deep breath before driving home, thinking about the lives currently growing inside of him, how they were feeding off of him.

Yeah, he was beginning to not like this.


	5. Restless Nights

"How big are they?"

"Hm?"

"The pups, how big are they now? You always know these things."

Dream smiled. "They're the size of plums."

"Anything else that's meant to be changing?" 

"Less morning sickness, more headaches. Could start feeling bursts of energy or dizziness- Maybe you should be resting a bit more?" 

George glared over at Dream. "Why do you know so much about this?"

"I do my research while you're in bed complaining about a stomach ache or complaining that your jeans are too tight," The Alpha shrugged softly, laying in bed while George laid on the other side, his arms crossed. 

The clock had just hit 2 am, and Dream wasn't going to go to sleep until George did, and he knew this would take quite a while as George was awake with quite a bad headache, and his stomach was a bit rocky too.

"My jeans are tight because of your damn babies."

"Do you even have a proper bump yet?" Dream curiously asked, causing George to grumble and pull up his shirt. His stomach was noticeably a bit more puffed out, and his sweatpants were snug around the slight bump now. "Oh." Dream muttered, smiling. "You didn't tell me that was there."

"I didn't feel that you needed to know."

Dream simply ignored the Omegas attitude, too busy looking at the bump, frowning when George pulled his shirt back down and turned the other way. "You're quite sassy." Dream muttered to George.

"I'd hit you if my head wasn't about to explode.."


End file.
